Will You Reach Out To Me?
by ButterCupxO
Summary: I just want to forget!" Ronnie said merrily...." and I…I drink…to make me happy, to make me forget"...."How do I get him to go away Jack, I'll do anything, I will, if he just leaves me alone!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is just something I came up with after last night's episode of EastEnders. Maybe a 4 or 5 parter. Please R&R. Thank you! x**

….

Jack put his hand on Chelsea's arm turning her towards him.

"Come on, you know what she's trying to do, it's not like that..."

Chelsea shrugged "So, right, if Ronnie came up to you right now and handed herself to you on a plate you'd still pick me 'cos I…!" she moved her hands about trying to make her point more dramatic.

Jack had stopped listening before Chelsea had begun. His eyes were drawn to the blonde who was struggling to walk in the background. He saw a man approach her from behind. He heard her shout.

"Babe? Babe?!"

Jack focused his attention on Chelsea for a minute.

"Yeah look, there's something I need to sort out, just go down" He said pointing down the steps of R&R.

"What? By myself?"

"Yeah, I won't be long, everyone's down there for Laurens party" he flashed a quick smile before again raising his gaze to the blonde who was still struggling with the male figure.

As soon as Chelsea had entered the club Jack ran towards the commotion.

"Oii!"

The young man turned to Jack instantly frightened by the look in his eye.

"Look mate, she just dropped these, honestly, I was only giving them back to her, when she lost it!"

Jack nodded and took the keys that dangled from the young man's grasp.

"It's alright, I'll get her home"

The young boy turned and walked away quickly.

"Ron? Ronnie? It's me, Jack!"

"I know who you are!" Ronnie replied in a distant tone.

"Ronnie it's freezing, what you doing out here where's your coat?" Jack continued talking while removing his suit jacket and placing it over Ronnie freezing bear arms. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing at all" Ronnie replied sniggering to herself.

Jack shook his head. "Ronnie what's brought all this on, falling around the street drunk it isn't exactly your style is it?"

"I just want to forget!" Ronnie said merrily "You shag anything in a skirt to make you feel better and I…I drink…to make me happy, to make me forget"

There was silence between the two until Ronnie spoke again in a barely audible whisper "but I can't just forget, he won't go away"

Jack sighed "Come on let's get you home!"

"How do I get him to go away Jack, I'll do anything, I will, if he just leaves me alone!"

"Come on, let's just get you home, and we can talk about it there!"

"No, wait…I'm gonna be sick!" Ronnie pushed away from him before emptying the contents of her stomach all over the ground.

Jack watched her fall apart in front of him. He wondered when she'd gotten like this. Why hadn't he noticed before now?

….

Finally arriving at Ronnie's flat Jack opened the door to leave them inside. Once inside he surveyed the flat. It was clean, clear of any rubbish. Jack smiled at the photographs that stood proudly on display. His gaze slowly scanned the rest of the room, seeing the empty vodka and wine bottles he sighed. He removed his gaze and instead landed his eyes on the snow globe that rested on the TV. He smirked before going to it; he picked it up and turned to Ronnie who was now sat on the sofa with her hands covering her face.

"It's a bit early or, late even for Christmas decoration Ron!"

Ronnie looked up "Put it down! Put it DOWN!!" she screamed shocking Jack who carefully placed the snow globe back where he had got it.

"I'm sorry" Ronnie whispered "You can go now! I'm fine!"

"Oh yeah, this is fine, is it?" Jack took the few steps to the fridge, opening it he was greeted with nothing but a bottle or two of more alcohol.

"Ronnie have you eaten today!"

Ronnie shrugged in reply "No, I've been too busy, I was cleaning, you see and then Roxy and Danny...Oh and I had a chat with your new girlfriend, Chelsea? Great choice by the way! Classy"

Jack stood looking at her not daring to say a word.

Ronnie stopped talking and stood up. Frantically she began cleaning the flat again. She moved things, she wiped things down with her hands, she threw things, until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down!" he whispered.

"I can't! This place is so dirty, it needs to be cleaned, and I'm dirty, I am! I need a shower!"

Jack desperately tried to hold on to her, he could see the distress in her eyes. Ronnie struggled with his grip, fighting him off. In the struggle the snow globe was thrown to the floor causing Ronnie to gasp. Quick as a flash she picked it up, it wasn't damaged. Her eyes stuck like glue to each piece of snow that fell; standing still she was waiting, waiting for the last piece to land, waiting for him to come find her.

_"I don't want to play because it's stupid! I don't like it!" an eleven year old Ronnie pouted._

_"Don't be so grumpy, we get sweets, it's fun" Roxy smiled "Please Ronnie, if you don't play Dad won't do it and he'll get cross!"_

_"You girls ready?" Archie asked entering the room._

_"Yayy!" Roxy squealed jumping around excitedly._

_"V?"_

_"I don't want to!" Ronnie replied in a completely different tone to that of her innocent younger sister._

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"Ron!! You said you would!" Roxy pouted tears instantly fell from her eyes._

_"Ok I'll play! Stop crying!"_

_Archie winked in Ronnie's direction before shaking the snow globe. Both girls ran Ronnie to her room and Roxy to the biggest cabinet in the kitchen._

_Minutes later Ronnie was sat on the floor of her bedroom, she was frozen with fear, scared of what she knew was coming. She furiously wiped her tears away; she was the oldest she had to protect Roxy that meant she had to be strong. No crying. Her heart beat almost stopped when she heard the door open. Her wide eyes stuck to her father as he locked the door, before too long he came closer and whispered "Times up!"  
_

"Times up!" she whispered.

Jack shook his head confused at Ronnie's almost catatonic state.

"Ronnie?" he gently caught her arms trying to have her open her eyes.

"No, please get off me"

"Ronnie!"

Opening her eyes Ronnie was relieved to see Jack stood there. Feeling tired and embarrassed she allowed some tears fall from her eyes; she pulled away from his grasp and sat down.

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

"What's right Jack?" she said attacking his question as more tear filled her eyes.

"We can talk about it"

"About what exactly?"

"Whatever is upsetting you so much?"

"No, I can't, I can't!" Ronnie cleared her throat "Please just go!"

Jack looked at his watch and sighed.

"I just need to go check if Laurens party is going ok! But I will be back! I will! Ten minutes tops, don't try anything stupid now will ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some more of this, I know it's been a while, a long while but there's only one chapter to catch up on, lol, so it should be ok, hope you like it... :)**

**Oh and there's only two more parts just incase you were wondering. Please R&R thanks! :)  
**

* * *

Ronnie watched from her window as Jack walked towards R&R. Before he left she'd told him not to come back. He'd shouted, she'd shouted, they'd both said things they didn't mean and now as he walked back to the club, back to Chelsea she wanted nothing more than to follow him. To tell him she did want him to come back. She eventually left the window and walked aimlessly around the flat. Her eyes were quickly drawn to the snow globe which had found its way back on to the floor. Walking towards it Ronnie began shaking slightly. Her trembling hands picked it up and looked at the happy figure of the Santa Clause inside, she watched as the glittery snow rose slightly and fell right back down in rhythm with her trembling hands. In her head she heard her father's voice again and again. Wanting desperately to shut him up she quickly paced around the small flat.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Go away!" she screamed at the memories to stop haunting her, taunting her every move. She absentmindedly threw the snow globe to the floor. It remained intact, a hit from the carpeted floor wasn't nearly enough to break the strong glass that shaped the globe. Standing stuck to the floor Ronnie could barely breathe, her head pounded as she was deafened by the silence that surrounded her. Without even thinking her legs carried her to the bathroom. She found herself opening the medicine cabinet; peering at the contents she eventually took a box of paracetamol, she downed two tablets. Her mind instantly began wondering to its darkest place yet again. All she had to do was take some more and maybe she'd never have to wake up again; maybe she could be with Danielle forever.

Unnerved by her own thoughts she dropped the pills to the floor, she was stronger than this, she was. Her tired eyes followed the pills that were now scattered on the white tiles.

* * *

Jack made his way through the busy club. Laurens party was in full swing, everyone laughed and danced but Jacks mind was elsewhere. He made his way to the bar where he called his bar manager

"You're gonna have to lock up Dillon, I'm heading off for the night. Call me if there's any trouble"

"Alright boss!"

Jack began making his way to the stairs of the club but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder "Oi, babes where you been?"

"Chelsea" Jack sighed.

"Yeah, your girlfriend. Remember!"

"Girlfriend? Nah Chels, you've got it all wrong, this, us it was just some fun..."

"WHAT?" Chelsea raised her voice dramatically in defiance to being faced with the truth "It's her init? That blonde tart? Oh com'on Jack.."

"Chelsea whatever it was with us it's over, alright, done!"

* * *

Jack made his way back into Ronnie's flat passing the bathroom his eyes were drawn to the discarded pills.

"Ronnie?" he yelled her name as panic gripped his throat.

"What?" she said meekly when he entered the kitchen.

He watched her for a second; she was sat at the kitchen just staring into space.

"How many have ya taken?" Jack asked frantically dialling a number into his phone.

It took Ronnie a second to register what he was asking.

"None...I mean 2, no more, just 2"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

Jack sighed in relief as he pressed his dialled number to an end.

Slowly he came and sat on the seat nearest to Ronnie.

"I thought about it Jack" Ronnie whispered without raising her eyes to meet with his "I really considered it Jack, I'm scared I'm so scared I'll do it I'll take the pills because I don't know why I'm still holding, I haven't got anything to hold on to…..I just want to stop feeling like this.."

Jack took a shaky deep breath and replied calmly keeping his fear hidden "I'm staying here tonight, I'll sleep on the sofa, and then maybe you can come stay at mine for a few days or I'll stay here…."

"I don't need a babysitter Jack; I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Ronnie replied in a half-hearted attempt to appear stronger then she just had.

"Really? Is that why you were stumbling around drunk earlier, Look Ron, I don't want you to be on your own"…Jack sighed reaching his hands out to touch hers "I don't want to lose you Ronnie"

Ronnie's silence confirmed to Jack she knew he was right. Eventually she spoke her voice was a strong whisper that begged for help.

"I can't stop thinking about it, I just wouldn't allow myself to remember it before but now it's impossible to forget it, I don't want to remember so that's why I was drinking but then I see him and I don't know what to do-"

Jack's heart raced looking at the broken woman in front of him; it hurt him to see her so distressed. Something was very wrong, he didn't know what to say, it wasn't like Ronnie to speak openly, even though he was still in the dark about what she was talking about at least she wasn't shutting him out.

"Ronnie? What's wrong?" He asked gently interrupting her murmured words.

Ronnie raised her head slightly her tear filled eyes met with Jacks.

"He won't leave me alone and it's all my fault, all of it!"

"What's your fault? Ron please just take a deep breath and explain to me who won't leave you alo-"

Ronnie cut him off before he had finished "Bradley, Bradley died because of me!" she stood up and walked quickly towards the snow globe. It was still taunting her so she picked it up; her trembling hands were barely able to keep the globe in her control.

"If I had just tried harder to tell somebody then none of this…I didn't think he'd do it again and I was so scared…why didn't I tell someone….he said he'd kill me and I really think he would have.." Ronnie's voice shivered as she heard her father's voice scream through her head.

"Ronnie!" Jack tried to gain her attention through her heavy troubling breaths "Ron, you're not making any sense!"

"I could have stopped him!"

"Stopped who? Bradley?" Jack asked growing increasingly nervous, confused and frustrated with each passing second.

"Dad, my Dad! Bradley he killed him because he raped Stacey but I could have stopped that from happening, it's all my fault all of it…"

"Ronnie, there wa-"

"If I'd have tried to tell someone that would listen-"

"Tell someone what? Ron please, you're scaring me!"

"If I'd have told someone what he did to me then he wouldn't have been able to do it to Stacey!" Ronnie cried out no longer caring what she left out, she wanted Jack to know; she wanted him to know it all.


End file.
